


Take away the pain

by Milui



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milui/pseuds/Milui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart has to struggle with the upcoming birthday of their mom and Stiles is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take away the pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at angst, so pls bear with me...

Stiles let out a silent sigh. Coach was talking about boring stuff in econ and didn't seem to mind that almost no one was listening. It was the last period on a Friday afternoon and everyone wanted to go home and start the weekend. 

Stiles let his gaze wander through the classroom. Lydia was checking her perfect manicured nails from any angle possible, Scott and Kira gave each other hearty eyes, Allison was doodling in her book and Isaac was playing with his scarf out of utter boredom. Then his ganze fell on his twin and he felt a pang in his chest. Stuart looked down and gulped while fiddling with his fingers and blinking several times. Stiles knew that look.

His brother was more distant that week and didn't participate in any conversations during lunch or any breaks. He just trotted next to Stiles and was lost in thought. Not that he was very talkative on normal days, but he shut completely down in the past week.  
Stiles didn't have to be a genius to know why. In a few days was their mothers birthday. It was always a sad reminder of what happened and how much they missed her. But Stuart suffered the most. Since the death of Claudia he grew more and more introvert and had to deal with episodes of depression. Only Stiles could get through to his brother and pull him out of the dark hole.

Stiles grabbed his pen and scribbled a message on a small paper. When Coach turned his back to the class he passed the folded paper to Stuart. Without looking up he unfolded the paper and read the message.

Let's have a movie night, you can choose the movie. We will watch whatever you want. I'll cancel Scott for tonight as soon as Coach is done with whatever he is talking about. And I'll ask dad if we can order pizza and ice cream. Ok?

Stuart still didn't look up but a faint smile ghosted over his face.

"Ok, I know that no one is listening to me anymore and since there are only 5 minutes left, get the hell outta here!" Coach yelled and threw his hands in the air.

Everyone gathered their things as fast as possible and stormed out. In the hallway Scott came up to Stiles.

"Hey dude, um, I knew we wanted to meet tonight... But would it be okay if we could... " Scott started to ask and scratched his neck.

"Yeah I get it, go out with Kira and have fun," Stiles said and winked, "the looks you exchanged made me wanna puke rainbows."

"Oh, was it that obvious?" Scott asked with a sheepish smile.

Stiles just raised an eyebrow and shot him a glare, but with a crooked smile plastered on his face.

"Ok ok," Scott laughed and raised his hands in mock surrender, "but is it really ok?"

"No worries there, bro. It's totally fine. Stu and I wanted to have a movie night sometime soon anyways. And now go and don't let her wait any longer!"

Stiles waved at Kira who was waiting for Scott. He was relieved that he didn't have to tell Scott why he wanted to cancel. This made things a lot easier. Scott knew about the struggles but Stiles didn't really like to talk about it.

"Thanks man, you're the best." Scott said and patted Stiles on his shoulder before he turned around and strolled over to Kira.

Stiles smiled to himself and was happy for the two lovebirds. He turned around and saw Stuart leaning against the lockers with his head down and phone in his hand. His heart clenched again. He hated seeing his brother like this, he couldn't bear it. He hoped that he would cheer him up later and walked over to where his brother stood.

"Come on Stu, let's drive home." He said in a soft voice.

Stuart just nodded and they walked side to side to the Jeep.

 

On the drive home Stuart had been staring out the window the whole time. Normally on a Friday after school they would turn up the music and sing along in their loudest and worst voices. But not today.

When they were at home Stuart immediately fled upstairs and vanished in his room. Papa Stilinski looked worried at the stairs and then at Stiles.

"I have to work tonight, someone called in sick and I have to cover for him." Papa Stilinski said with a sigh.

"Nah, it's okay Dad, I will take care of Stu. But can we order pizza and ice cream tonight?" Stiles asked and shot his dad a pleading look.

"Yeah, of course. I'll put some money on the counter before I leave. Maybe you should go and check on your brother."

Papa Stilinski squeezed Stiles' shoulder and motioned with his head for him to go upstairs.

Stiles just nodded and went to his room. He put his backpack down before he went to Stuart's door. He knocked on it tentatively but like he already expected there was no answer. He opened the door slowly and saw that Stuart was sitting on his bed, head down and silently sobbing. Stiles had to hold back his own tears. He wanted to be strong for his little brother.  
After he closed the door he sat beside Stuart and pulled him into his side. Stuart slung his arms around Stiles' waist and held onto him for dear life.

"Why?" He just asked with an audible sob.

Stiles asked that himself many times, but he never found an answer to this question. He just held his brother tight and leaned with his cheek on top of Stuart's head.

 

They sat like this for a long time before the sobbing and sniffling subsided.

"What did you tell Scott?" Stuart asked with a croaky voice.

"He wanted to go out with Kira, so he was the actual one who cancelled. I didn't have to say anything, I just told him that a movie night was long overdue. Luckily he didn't ask further questions."

Slowly they let go of each other and Stuart finally looked up.

"So, about the movies... I thought about "From dusk till dawn", Shaun of the dead" or "Kill Bill."

A small smile started to spread on Stiles' lips and Stuart couldn't help it and smiled, too. Right in that moment the door opened and Papa Stilinski poked his head into the room. He took in the situation and was relieved when he saw both boys smiling.

"I have to go to work now. I put some money on the counter. See you in the morning. Have fun and don't do anything stupid."

"Dad, come one, you should know us better than that." Stiles complained.

"I know you two too well, that's the problem," he said laughing, "always double trouble."

"Be safe, dad!" The twins said in unison.

 

Three hours, one movie and two pizzas later the twins still sat on the couch in the living room watching TV. They were pointing out the bloopers in "From dusk till dawn".

"'I'll never get over this scene. Beer, Burger, Beer, Burger. How could Tarantino let that happen?" Stuart said and pointed at the TV.

"I don't know, but I think that is one of the things that make the movie so much more appealing to nerds like us," Stiles said and laughed, "shall I get the ice cream Stu?"

Stuart nodded without taking his eyes off the TV. Stiles smiled to himself and was happy to see his brother in a good mood again. He went to the kitchen, took two spoons from the drawer and the two ice buckets out of the freezer and went back.  
After they finished their ice cream they huddled back together on the couch. Stiles was still in the seat on one end of the couch and Stuart lied down and laid his head on Stile's thigh. Stiles started to weave through Stuart's hair and scraped his head lightly.

When the credits rolled over screen Stiles noticed that Stuart had fallen asleep. He slightly nudged him to wake him up.

"Hey Stu, wake up." Stiles said in a soft voice.

"Hm, what..." Stuart blinked and slowly sat up straight. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, you did." Stiles chuckled. "You wanna go to bed?"

"If you don't mind? I'm pretty exhausted and sleepy."

"Ok, go upstairs, I'll clean here up and be there in a few minutes, ok?"

Stuart gave his brother a grateful smile and got up. Stiles took the empty pizza boxes, spoons and ice buckets and cleaned up the kitchen and the living room. When he was done he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then he went into his room and was not surprised to see his brother nestled down in his bed. They had their separate rooms, but every day they ended up sleeping in one room. It was just a question of which room they would sleep in.  
Stiles changed into his pj's and crawled under the blanket. He switched off the lamp on his bedside table and turned to Stuart. He nestled closer to his brother and they ended up in each other arms and their legs intertwined. This position gave them always the comfort they craved.

"Good night, Stu."

"Good night. And thank you for being there."

"Always." Stiles said and pressed a gentle kiss on Stuart's forehead.

Stuart gave his brother a squeeze before they drifted off to sleep.

 

Stiles woke up because he heard a scream. It was still dark outside. He tried to focus on Stuart, who was clutching at him. 

"Nooooo! Stiles! Don't leave me! Not you, too!" Stuart whimpered in his sleep.

Stiles eyes had slowly adjusted to the darkness and now he could see Stuart's tortured face and the tears streaming down his face. His heart nearly broke.

"Stu, wake up." he said in a soft voice, but without any success. "Stu, hey, come on."

He tried it again and slightly shook his shoulder.

Suddenly Stuart's eyes shot open and they were full of terror.

"Stiles...?" He asked silently, as if he was afraid to speak too loud.

"I'm right here, Stewie."

Stiles tightened his grip.

"But... I thought... And mom... She said that, too... but then..." Stuart was rambling incoherently.

Stiles tried to calm down his brother, but nothing worked. It was not the first time that Stuart had dreamed about their mom or Stiles leaving him. But it had never been this bad. He tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen. He held him even tighter, but that didn't work either. Stuart was having a panic attack and Stiles' eyes brimmed with tears. He didn't know what else to do. Normally these things worked, but they didn't work now. Slowly he was starting to panic himself.

"Stiles, please, never leave me..." It was only a small whimper between uncontrolled sobs but it teared at Stiles' heart even more so. "I need you..."

Without another thought Stiles pressed his lips on Stuart's. They were wet and salty, but he didn't care.  
The seconds ticked by and finally Stuart's body stopped shaking and the sobbing subsided slowly.  
Stiles pulled back slightly and suddenly second guessed his decision. It stopped the panic attack, but did he cross a line? He searched Stuart's face for any signs, but it was too dark to make anything out. His heart was about to jump out of his chest. What has he done? It's not that he regretted it or that the thought of kissing his brother crossed his mind for the first time. If he was honest to himself, the thought was there for some time now. He cared so much about him like about no one else. He always had the urge to fight for his brother when someone picked on him. They had been always very close, but there was more to it. Until now he couldn't put his finger on it. Everything fell into place and made sense now.  
But did Stuart think like that, and even feel like that, too? Now he was the one who was panicking, he thought with irony. But before he could dwell on his thoughts any further he suddenly felt soft lips gently pressing against his own.  
His heart missed a beat and his eyebrows furrowed in pained relief. Then he started kissing back the lips which were like his own. Stuart clutched with his hand on Stiles' shirt while they were slowly alternating between kissing each others upper and lower lips. It wasn't perfect at first, but they were happy and relishing in the feeling of being close like never before.  
Stuart pulled back slightly and looked at Stiles in awe. This time Stiles could see it in spite of the very faint moonlight shining through the window. Then Stuart nuzzled into Stiles neck and sighed contently. Stiles hugged him into his chest and put his head on Stuart's.

They drifted off to sleep again and didn't let go of one another.


End file.
